Strangers in a Two Bit Town  Missing Scene
by gladsomemind
Summary: Takes place between Chapters 2 and 3 of Strangers in a Two Bit Town.  Rossi, on the first night of his first book tour manages to pick up a nameless boy-toy groupie and takes him back to his hotel room. SLASH.


**OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds, or any of its associated characters, plots, scripts or episodes**

* * *

**AN1**: This takes place between Chapters 2 and 3 of Strangers in a Two-Bit Town. You don't need to have read that to understand this but it may help!

For those who don't want to go read the rest - Rossi, on the first night of his first book tour manages to pick up a nameless boy-toy groupie and takes him back to his hotel room.

This adds nothing to the plot of the main story and can be safely ignored by anyone following that! Dot dot dot and your own imagination will be better than anything I can come up with anyway.

**Warnings:** Slash, mild bdsm, age difference, inappropriate humour

* * *

**Strangers in a Two Bit Town - Missing Scene**

The door closed behind the two men and Rossi leaned against it as he watched the younger man explore the generic hotel room. What there was to see he wasn't quite sure. It was a typical business room. One double bed; a desk with phone, TV remote and hotel stationary; lamp; sofa and bathroom. Exactly the same as hotel rooms the world over.

Pushing away from the door he moved over to sit in the middle of the sofa, laughing as his companion bounced his way into the bathroom to take a look around before bouncing back to sit beside him.

The silence between them stretched. Rossi had no idea what to say, this was too far outside his comfort zone for the usual lines to sound convincing in his head. The comfortable air between them at dinner was gone. He was just about to say that this was a mistake and offer to get the kid a room for the night when suddenly he was faced with a lapful of companion as the other man lunged across him to reach the jacket he had discarded over the arm.

There it was - one upturned ass. Rossi didn't even think before bringing his hand down to deliver a light slap on the inviting cheeks. As soon as he did it he froze, this was it he was going to end up reported to the local LEOs and it was all going to end up in a review at the Bureau.

It took a moment to realise that the other man wasn't so much complaining as squirming in his lap. It was the prone man who broke the silence. "Don't make promises you aren't willing to follow through on."

The challenge in his voice made Rossi forget himself for a few seconds more and deliver another half dozen light slaps to the target in front of him, before reaching down to get the other man back into a seated position.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? It's not exactly safe for you to be going around inviting people to spank you!"

The kid sat back on his heels and looked at Rossi. "Why?"

Rossi shook his head. How could anyone be that naive? "You don't let strangers do this to you. You have no idea if they would stop when you needed them to. There are people out there who would torture you for fun and laugh while they were doing it. It's not safe!" His final words came out as more of a squeak than a statement.

It only got him a look. "Would you stop? If I asked you to?"

Rossi could only nod. He hadn't intended to start.

"So, as long as I'm happy for you to do it and, of course you are happy doing it, then what's the problem?"

He clearly wasn't getting through and this sort of behaviour could get the kid seriously hurt. "You don't know anything about me. How do you know you can trust my word?"

A smile spread over the kid's face. "I know your name is David Rossi. I know that you are an FBI agent of long standing. I've read the book; you are one of the good guys. There is trust in any SM act. Right here, I trust you to stop when I say so, you trust me not to ruin your career. So the only question is - are we taking this further or moving onto something else?"

Rossi considered the question. Was he prepared to take that leap of faith, as the kid was right, this whole evening could kill his career if it came out yet he did trust him somehow. "What is the safe word?" There was no-way he was prepared to take this further without some clear boundaries.

"How about unsub?"

"How about not." He really didn't want to associate anything about this night with work.

"OK." The kid smiled as if he knew what Rossi's though processes were. "How about...Sasquatch?"

"Sasquatch?"

"Sasquatch, bigfoot, yeti. Sasquatch."

He admitted defeat. This night was so bizarre that it didn't warrant thinking about. He might as well run with it. As the kid said, the trust ran both ways. The wait staff at the restaurant would be able to confirm that they were in each other's company voluntarily; and surprisingly he did trust the kid. Rossi did believe that whatever went on here would be between the two of them

"Sasquatch." He'd never been happy to say some stupid word, the grin he was graced with before the kid made to go back over his lap lit up something warm and fuzzy inside him. "Nah, ah." He wasn't going to have this all his own way. "If we are doing this, then you drop 'em."

With more grace than the gangly legs would have let him believe the kid rose to his feet. Moving to just out of arms reach he stood in front of Rossi for a few seconds before rolling his shoulders. Linking his hands together he stretched up elongating his body to some obscene height that the shorter agent could never hope to reach. Bending from the hips in a perfect uttanasana in bent down to undo his shoes.

Coming back up he made eye contact with Rossi as he toed his shoes off; maintaining that contact he brought his feet up one at a time to strip off the odd socks. "Sock gap." Rossi shook his head in bemusement.

"Hmm. Now I don't know as you get to talk." He smiled to soften the comment. This was supposed to be fun after all.

The kid's lower lip was caught between his teeth as he slowly unzipped the sweater he was wearing to reveal the white t-shirt underneath. Letting the mid-layer fall off his wrists he reached back round to work the undershirt from his jeans. Hands crossed over at his waist he slowly pulled the tee up his body revealing decently defined abs en-route. His hair was messed from the passage over his head and he took a moment to straighten it a little.

Eye brow raised he smiled again before dropping his hands to his belt. Pulling the tail out he hitched it open before bringing his other hand into play to pull it loop by loop out of the jeans before dropping it on the growing pile. The button fly was undone in a second and with a twirl of his hips the jeans dropped to his ankles.

Stepping out of them he moved to within touching distance. Hands on his briefs the eyebrow became a question.

Not trusting his voice, Rossi shook his head. Sitting back he was surprised that he was leaning quite as far forward as he was but indicated that this was the time to resume the position if that was what the kid wanted.

Kneeling on the sofa the younger man squirmed his way into a comfortable position over the agent's lap. This was it, his last chance to back out but he found that he didn't want to. Hooking a finger into the waistband he gave one instruction, "up." When the hips in front of him came up he pulled the briefs down so they rested at the top of the younger man's thighs.

Pale globes topped with dimples seemed to lie there challenging him. A smart crack from the flick of his wrist and Rossi watched as a faint pink outline of his hand formed on that perfect surface. Keeping the swats light, attempting to keep the impacts evenly distributed between the cheeks but not giving an indication of where the next strike would hit took more concentration than he would have thought but slowly the pinkness deepened into a deeper glow.

Taking a moment to examine his handiwork, and just to run his hands over that warmth, Rossi became aware of a growing dampness soaking through his trouser leg and the hardness of the younger man's cock against his thigh. He really was getting off on this!

With a final, harder, smack to the ass in front of him, eliciting a small moan in recompense he gave the same instruction again. "Up." Hands at the other man's waist indicating that this up was more than just a lift but instead off his lap.

The younger man moved, less gracefully than before as he was now hobbled by his own underwear and smarting ass, to stand again in front of Rossi. Wriggling his thighs to make the briefs fall to the floor, it had the added impact of making his leaking cock dance in front of Rossi's face.

At the frown on Rossi's face he slipped into a contrite version of parade rest, hands clasped neatly behind his back, chest open and cock standing at attention; then watched as the agent patted at the stain on his trouser leg. Falling to his knees in supplication, the younger man reached forward to undo the trousers of the seated dom. Working quickly Rossi's equally erect cock was soon in front of his face.

Rossi was amazed when the kid suddenly lurched around to grab his jacket before he came back to resume his former position. It became clear when he dug into one of the pockets to pull out a box of flavoured condoms, which he offered up as gift. The box wasn't particularly small and the agent was amazed for a moment that the other man had sat through dinner with this in his pocket the whole time.

At the expectant look from the kneeling man, he took a moment to peruse the contents and its cornucopia of flavours - banana? Was this some sort of cosmic joke by the condom manufacturer to cause the nation to cringe? Strawberry seemed a safer flavour choice, Rossi laughed out loud at the thought that he'd never actually wondered about the potential taste combinations of condoms before this night.

The opening of a simple package had never taken so long. Yet as soon as the condom was applied time all Rossi wanted to do was slow it down further. Sliding down the seat further to provide a little more room he nearly came as the younger man deep throated him briefly. It shouldn't be possible for him to have so little a gag reflex that he could do that cold and if he kept it up then this blow job was going to be over all too quickly for Rossi's liking. State capitols, in alphabetical order, the states in the order they entered the union, none of his usual tricks were working. With a strangled cry he came canting his hips to dislodge the mouth driving him out of his mind.

He came back down to watch his companion drop the used condom into the bin and head into the bathroom, coming back with both a wash cloth and one of the towels. Clean up over the cloths were dropped on the floor and Rossi was faced with kneeling parade rest and an unfulfilled companion.

Quite what the protocol was for a situation like this he wasn't sure. If it his partner was a woman he would return the favour, at the very least say thank you, but the session they had going seemed to make that an inappropriate response even if he could bring himself to go down on a man. Clearly there was something he could do though, and it would even be fit into the unspoken boundaries.

Drawing the younger man up, he pulled him onto his lap, drawing him in to his body offering comfort following the earlier punishment. At the other mans wince as his tender butt came into contact with Rossi's jeans, the agent reached to grab one of the pillows before tipping them both to lie prone along the length of the seat.

Rossi played show and tell with the pillow before duplicating the last instruction. "Up." This time when the hips were lifted the pillow was slipped under to provide a little extra padding. Now was his opportunity to examine the body that somehow was his to play with for the evening, naked and open for exploration while Rossi remained full dressed.

Drawing lazy circles, lower and lower down his chest elicited some wonderful shivers from the other man but Rossi had no real desire to draw his out too long. As fun as it might be for him to tease and deny he had always made it a point to ensure that his partner got an equal share of the pleasures of the evening.

Teasing could come later. There was always that bottle of body lotion in the bathroom that could be drizzled over and massaged into the tender ass. If he was feeling particularly generous he could always go get it now to just provide that little extra lubrication but the cock in his hand was leaking enough pre-come to ease the way and he really didn't want to move.

Rossi watched his lover slowly come undone, every reaction flitting across his face without being censored. This is what had been missing from his life recently, someone who was willing to share how they felt; he was getting more feedback on his actions, without words, right now than he'd got in the last year of his marriage combined. This wasn't a bad thing. This wasn't wrong or creepy or insane. It didn't make him an unsub in the making. It made him a better lover.

This wasn't about denying the younger man anything. This was about making him lose control and tip over the edge. The moment he recognised the distancing from the sensation he switched what he was doing, fast, slow, balls, head, twists and trails up to the precipice and straight over the side.

Watching him come down was as enchanting to watch as the ascent. As the full body shudders subsided and thought returned to his eyes, Rossi wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and sleep for a week. Instead he indicated the damp cloth and towel on the floor with his cum covered hand. A week might not be possible but there was no reason they couldn't have a comfortable couple of hours.

Clean-up over, Rossi pulled the other man tight against him and returned to tracing circles over the chest in front of him. Tweaking a nipple for the shiver of response then running his hand over the well defined abs appreciating the aesthetics of the display. Maybe they could go another round before turning in for the night.

"So..." The words just didn't want to come.

The body next to him turned towards him and an arm reached up to pull him down into a kiss. This was better. No need for words, tongues put to better use twinning around the others deepening the kiss, their pelvises grinding together. Oh yeah, there was going to be a second round.

With a final roll of his hips the younger man broke the kiss, rolling of the sofa on to his hands and knees on the floor. With a coy look over his shoulder the offer was made, "more?"

This was unfair. Right now all Rossi wanted to do was be able to pound into the ass that was upturned, still maintaining the delightful glow from before and he didn't have the necessary supplies in the room.

"Can't." The shy grin turned into a frown that Rossi just wanted to banish. "No lube." The frown morphed into a cheeky grin and he started to crawl towards his jacket. Rummaging through the pockets he pulled out a bag from a chain pharmacy. With an 'oh' of put on surprise he turned the bag upside down tipping two bottles of lube and another box of condoms onto the floor.

He held out one of the bottles. "Want to do the honours?" He cast his eyes down then looked up through his lashes. "Or want to watch?" What an offer, the top of the bottle rocked between pointing at Rossi and pointing back at the kid in a parody of a counting game.

Rossi glanced around the room, up against the wall was the padded bench normally used for resting suitcases on, the other man was taller but that should work. He pushed himself back up into a seated position, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles. "Watch." The bottle stopped moving. Would he keep obeying instructions though?

"Get the bench." Head turned to follow the pointing finger. "Move it to the end of the bed. On your knees."

A box hit Rossi's chest but the other man moved to obey the orders, breaking the seal on the lube as he went. Rossi examined the box, extra strength, extra lubrication; when did he have chance to get all of this? He really hoped that the other man hadn't brought it all with him when he set out to get a book signed; somehow that would cheapen the whole experience.

Either way, he wasn't going to have sex with him while fully dressed. Eyes focused on watching the other man use copious amounts of lube to stretch and prepare his own body, Rossi stood and silently slipped out of his own clothes. Condom rolled on he approached the other man. Kneeing his legs a little further apart to compensate for the other man's inordinately long legs Rossi laid a hand on the base of the other man's spine. "Ready?"

The back arched and the other man nodded. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed his way into the younger man. Despite the lube and the stretching he was still so deliciously tight. A soft moan from the other man, not so much pain as acknowledgement of the intrusion had Rossi reaching round to check that the other man was fully along for the ride. A hand came up to move the palm back against his hips.

"Move." At the instruction Rossi pulled out to push back home more forcibly. "Harder. Faster." The order came tinged with petulance as if Rossi wasn't performing to his exacting standards.

Fine, if that's the way he wanted it. Rossi was proud that he'd not left a partner wanting since his first forays into sex. He wasn't about to start now. Pounding into the body under him the moans became louder until the younger man started to come giving Rossi tacit permission to follow him into orgasm.

Spent, they both fell forward onto the bed and lay side by side looking up at the ceiling, trying to get their breath back. Again it was the other man who recovered first, bouncing out of the bed to deal with the used condom.

"I'm going to take a shower." He bent to pick up the discarded bottle of lube and the box of condoms before backing towards the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

Rossi thought of the shower cubicle in the en-suite. It was barely large enough to fit one person, let alone two, never mind two with intent to do something more than get clean. He shook his head, about the only part of his body that actually worked right now. A cold cloth landed on his chest and the evil child had the gall to laugh when Rossi shuddered at the sudden clamminess.

The sound of running water was louder than expected and he managed to roll himself onto his side to look towards the bathroom. The door was open and the view to the shower cubicle was unobstructed. What a view. The tiny bottle of complimentary shampoo was large enough to produce copious amounts of suds that sluiced down the taut body in trails that he wanted to follow with his mouth. This really came under the heading of cruel and unusual punishment. What made it worse was the conviction that he had no idea quite how provocative he was being. Sure he did the seduction thing as he went past but this was just someone washing their hair.

Rossi turned away, whether leaving the door open was part of the come on or not it felt wrong to be watching like that. The gravitational pull was too strong though and he found himself standing in the bathroom looking into the mirror when the water was turned off.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when long arms wrapped around him yet it still seemed unreasonable that the entire night was happening. He felt a yawn on the back of his neck, round three would have to wait until the morning. Rossi reached into his bag and pulled out a comb, handing it to the younger man to try to unknot his hair.

"Go to bed." The order was soft but the arms started to tug him in the direction of the door. "I'm going to hop in the shower; then I'll join you." He followed the other man to the door closing it behind him until it was only just ajar before moving back to the shower.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Rossi was met with the sight of his energiser bunny Boy Scout snuggled into the bed; the comforter tucked around his body in a pre-emptive cover theft. Teasing an opening into the bed the agent dropped his towel to the floor and slipped in beside the snoozing man. The careful distance he left between their bodies was closed as an arm snuck over his waist and a head manoeuvred itself onto his shoulder.

Moving his arm so it was around the other man's shoulder, Rossi gave into the slumber that was calling him. Without a doubt he would have regrets in the morning but right now this felt right and he wasn't going to question his luck.

* * *

**AN2**: The bit towards the end in the shower I would have cut if it hadn't been referenced in part 3 of the other story. I had issues with Rossi being the aggressor in the relationship, such as it is, due to the age difference - getting squicked by your own story is never a good thing! This is also why it doesn't quite mesh with part 3.


End file.
